Winter im Herz
by CharonKatharsis
Summary: Draco lässt sein Leben Revue passieren und kommt zu mehreren Schlüssen (Themen noch nicht alle festgelegt,wird aber später etwas härter )
1. Default Chapter

**Alles nicht meins **(so,das gilt jetzt überall)

sind Gedanken

**Die ersten Schneeflocken**

Warum siehst du mich immer so an? Ich hoffe doch nur auf ein einziges gutes Wort von dir. Eine Geste. Vielleicht auch nur einen Blick. Gib mir das Gefühl,dass du mich lieben würdest...Bitte

Noch ein halbes Jahr bis zum Schulabschluss,aber was würde danach kommen? Seine Familie hatte Geld genug und einem Malfoy standen alle Türen offen,zumindest fast. Wenn nicht durch Können,dann durch Geld. Draco schaute sich um,beinahe wehmütig,dann beobachtete er durch ein kleines Fenster die Schüler die sich jetzt draussen vergnügten.Es war kalt - er war kalt,innerlich. Draco hatte den Winter stets geliebt,aber jetzt war alles anders.Wie konnte man lieben,wenn man keine Liebe kannte?Solche Kälte...Hass...Angst. Bitterkeit stieg in ihm auf...


	2. Mein kleiner Drache

**Mein kleiner Drache**

_ 4,5 Jahre früher ,bei den Malfoys _

_(Draco ist 12)_

Draco sass wieder in seinem Zimmer,das so voll von Dingen war,die er eigentlich nur hatte,weil andere sie sich nicht leisten konnten. Sein Vater wollte schliesslich überall zeigen,dass er seinen Sohn liebte und Geld keine Rolle spielte um ihn glücklich zu machen. Freunde mit denen er spielen konnte,hatte Draco nie,zumindest ausserhalb der Todessertreffen seines Vaters.Denn nur dann,waren Kinder zu Besuch,die den Vorstellungen seines Vaters entsprachen. Kinder von altehrwürdingen Zaubererfamilien, reinblütig und mit meist sehr reichen Familien. Leider nicht unbedingt welche,die seinen eigenen Vorstellungen entsprachen,sie alle waren abgestumpft und für draco als echte Freunde undenkbar.Wann immer er sich in ihrer Gesellschaft befand wurde ihm bewusst,dass es ihnen eh egal war,wer ER war,solange er nur ein Malfoy war. Traurig schaute er auf ein Mini-Quidditschstadion,das ihm sein Vater vor einem halben Jahr geschenkt hatte,zusammen mit einem Besen und den Worten "Mein kleiner Drache wird doch der beste Spieler in Hogwarts". Ursprünglich war das auch alles gewesen,was Draco gewollt hatte,dennoch verletzte es ihn ein wenig -nur ein wenig,denn ein Malfoy fühlt etwas wie verletzt sein nicht- dass sein Vater ihn nicht vorher gefragt hatte,was er denn wolle. Er hätte um einiges lieber eine Eule gehabt oder eine Katze,aber keines dieser Tiere hätte der Geltungssucht seines Vaters genügt.Zu banal.Zu billig. Manchmal wünschte Draco sich sogar,billig zu sein. Einfach ganz gewöhnlich. Das waren die Augenblicke,in denen er die anderen beneidete. Das Schlammblut Granger, diese Miss Ich-weiss-alles - sie war nervig,aber sie hatte Freunde,WIRKLICHE Freunde.Nicht dass er SIE als Freundin gewollt hätte - niemals,ein Malfoy und ein ... .Er brach diesen Gedanken ab.Sie war zwar keine Reinblüterin,aber war das wirklich so entscheidend?Es schien sich niemand daran zu stören... Oder der Weasly-Junge Ron.Er war arm (naja,das war stark untertrieben) und hatte eigentlich ausser einer dämlichen Ratte nichts in seinem Besitz - aber er hatte Freunde und musste nicht bei jedem den er mochte erst hinterfragen,ob dieser von reinem Blut war,oder nicht.Er hatte Geschwister,ältere Brüder,die sich um ihn kümmerten und die bei allen beliebt waren.Weasly war wohl glücklich.

Draco seufzte,es brachte ja doch nichts,wenn er sich Gedanken darum machte. Er hatte doch versucht,die richtigen Freunde zu finden,aber Crabbe und Goyle - würg.Er konnte sie nicht einmal wirklich leiden.Klar,sie waren nützlich und Reinblüter aber - nein. Von Anfang an hatte er gehofft,sich mit Harry Potter anzufreunden,aber dieser hatte ihn abgewiesen.Er wusste nicht warum,aber das hatte ihn sehr getroffen.So sehr,dass er es seinem Vater erzählt hatte,der ihm jedoch statt Trost nur eine Ohrfeige gegeben hatte. Ein Malfoy würde sich so etwas nicht gefallen lassen und schon gar nicht von Harry Potter,der alles ruiniert hatte.WAS genau er damit meinte hatte sein Vater nicht gesagt. Eigentlich auch egal. Crabbe und Goyle würden bald kommen. Heute war wieder ein Treffen...


	3. Erinnerungen und Gegenwart

Zurück in der Gegenwart

Nach einiger Zeit löste er sich vom Anblick der Schüler um durch die Gänge von Hogwarts zu laufen. Diese Gänge, die er bald nie mehr sehen würde. Er wollte sie sich alle noch einprägen, damit er sie nicht vergaß, auch wenn sie eigentlich unwichtig waren. Trotz allem hatte er immerhin an dieser Schule nun bereits fast 7 Jahre verbracht und einiges erlebt. Im Guten wie im weniger guten. Seine Auseinandersetzungen mit Potter waren stets Höhepunkte gewesen, aber das wurde ihm erst jetzt bewusst. Vielleicht würde es anderen ja krank vorkommen aber auch wenn er sich gerne mit Potter angefreundet hätte, so war ihre Rivalität ein gleichwertiger Ersatz für die nicht zustande gekommene Freundschaft. Womöglich sogar mehr, denn wie oft hatte er sich nachts nochmals Potters Gesicht und seine Reaktionen ins Gedächtnis gerufen um sich daran zu erfreuen. Ein Malfoy blieb eben ein Malfoy, auch wenn es um kleine Charaktereigenschaften geht...etwa den Hang zum leichten Sadismus und den hatte Draco mehrmals schon eindrucksvoll bewiesen, wenn auch größtenteils nur um sich und den Slytherins eine Freude zu machen. Völlig in Gedanken versunken bemerkte er zu spät, dass sich eine weitere Person im Gang befand, in die er genau hineinlief. Braune buschige Haare, das konnte ja nur eine sein - Hermine Granger ausgerechnet. Da er direkt auf ihr lag blickte er wie immer mehr als kühl auf sie herab, bevor er sich langsam erhob. "Schlammblut, kannst du nicht besser aufpassen! Dass sie solche niederen Menschen überhaupt hierher lassen..." Wieder einer ihrer Blicke, die sowohl traurig, aber auch...wütend (?) waren, er konnte es nicht genau sagen. "Malfoy... denk dir mal was Neues aus, um deine Komplexe auszuleben.", Sie stand ebenfalls auf und rückte ihre Kleidung zurecht "Junge... du tust mir Leid". Damit wandte sie sich ab und ging weg. Draco starrte ihr nach. Keiner ließ einen Malfoy einfach so stehen und schon gar nicht als Schlammblut. Dennoch musste er sich eingestehen, dass Granger irgendwo Recht hatte. Diesen Gedanken verwarf er dann aber so schnell es ging wieder. Ein Malfoy konnte es sich nicht erlauben, von einem Schlammblut zu denken, dass es _**Recht**_ hatte, nicht wenn er wusste (oder glaubte, er war sich schon lange nicht mehr sicher) dass diese ... Muggelgeborenen nicht einmal annähernd etwas wie eine Existenzberechtigung hatten. Wie auch immer, er konnte nicht seine Zeit und seine Gedanken auf so etwas verschwenden. Noch wenige Wochen und er würde so gut wie nie mehr mit ... Muggeln... Granger konfrontiert werden. Er würde nie mehr dieses Stechen in seiner Brust fühlen, wann immer er ihr begegnete. Nie mehr würde er ihr zuhören müssen, wenn sie mal wieder beweisen musste, dass sie ja ach-soviel wusste und eine achso-vorbildliche Schülerin war. Dennoch... naja, es brachte nichts, darüber nachzudenken. Wie schon gesagt: Zeitverschwendung. Vielleicht würde er rausgehen in den Schnee, sich einfach hinlegen. Nein, nicht wirklich. Er wollte nicht hinaus in den Schnee, der ihm schmerzlich seine eigene Kälte in Erinnerung rief. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, was Pansy Parkinson mal zu ihm gesagt hatte... sie hatte etwas Wahres gesagt...etwas viel zu wahres...


	4. Liebe und Hass sind nur Worte

_ca. 2 Jahre zuvor, Draco ist 15_

"Draco, was ist nur los mit dir?" Eine theatralische Pause. "Wir sind jetzt schon 2 Monate zusammen und du hast mich nicht einmal beachtet. Nicht so, wie sich Liebende beachten sollten.". Draco blickte leicht genervt auf Pansy, die ihm mal wieder die Ohren volljammerte, dann seufzte er. "Ich weiß nicht, was du sagen willst, Pansy, Süße. Wir sehen uns fast 24 Stunden am Tag und alles, also was ist dein Problem?". Er bemühte sich, so gelangweilt wie möglich zu klingen. Pansy rückte näher, er wich zurück. Ihre Zunge fuhr langsam die Kontur ihrer Oberlippe nach. "Du weißt genau was ich meine. Draco, du hast es noch nicht einmal versucht!". Er stand auf. Genervt. Gelangweilt. Und...etwas verunsichert. Denn ganz so falsch lag sie auch nicht. Fakt war: Er hatte keinen Bock auf Pansy, in dieser Beziehung halt nicht. Warum er überhaupt mit ihr zusammen war, war ihm selbst nicht ganz klar. Reinblüter. Potentielle Mutter eines Stammhalters. Wenn er es recht bedachte, hatte sein Vater ihm das alles eingeredet. Nicht alles, anfangs hatte er tatsächlich gedacht, dass er sie liebte. Malfoys lieben nicht, sie werden geliebt... Sein Vater wäre enttäuscht, wenn er nicht zumindest gezeigt hätte, dass er an Mädchen interessiert war. Denn Malfoys sind auch nie... Malfoys sind so vieles und so vieles nicht, Draco hatte irgendwann aufgehört sich all die Regeln zu merken, denn als Malfoy waren sie ihm eh in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen.

"Hey, du hörst mir ja nicht mal zu!" Pansy regte sich immer mehr auf. Egal.

_Als er mit ihr zusammengekommen war, hatte er sie noch... naja ...fast nett gefunden. Nicht besonders.. anziehend, aber was sollte das stören? Der Prinz von Slytherin konnte ja unmöglich solo bleiben, nicht? Sie waren nachts raus an den See gegangen und er hatte sie gefragt, ob sie mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. dass sie annahm, war klar, welches normale Mädchen hätte das Angebot auch ausgeschlagen? Draco war nicht nur reich sondern sah auch noch gut aus. Und mit der Familie Malfoy gut zu stehen, hatte noch nie geschadet. So waren sie dann ein Paare geworden. Man hätte vielleicht erwartet, dass selbst ein Malfoy etwas von Romantik oder zumindest Verführung verstand, doch danach stand Draco der Sinn nicht. Nebensache. Schon allein dass er mit einem Mädchen zusammen war sollte reichen, um aufkommende Gerüchte zum Verstummen zu bringen. Einmal hatte er sich fest vorgenommen ,dass es endlich geschehen sollte, doch er hatte sich nicht überwinden können. Nicht aus Angst, sondern mehr...er wusste es selbst nicht._

"Draco, bitte sei jetzt nicht böse, aber... kann es sein...?" Sie brach mitten im Satz ab, sie hatte schon genug gesagt. Zuviel vielleicht. Immerhin genug um Draco wütend zu machen. Was dachte die sich eigentlich, so was auch nur zu denken! Er drehte sich von ihr weg, doch sie schien das falsch zu interpretieren. "Also ja? Hast du mich deshalb nie versucht...zu. Draco, sag doch was dazu, das bist du mir schuldig! Sei bitte ehrlich!". Ein kurzer, tödlicher Blick von Draco, "Pansy, jetzt halt endlich mal die Klappe, du redest Schwachsinn!". "Ach - tue ich das? Dann beweise es mir!". Das war genug. Nicht Liebe oder Leidenschaft, sondern blanker Hass ließ ihn zu Pansy gehen. Er atmete schwer, bemüht sich zu kontrollieren " DU - WIRST - ES - NOCH - BEREUEN!". Unsanft riss er ihr die Bluse vom Leib, ohne auf die hinab fallenden Knöpfe zu achten. Er wollte das alles nicht, doch es war zu spät umzukehren. Pansy zitterte /Erwartung? Angst, blieb aber einfach stehen und ließ Draco machen. Als sie nurnoch ihre Unterwäsche trug, stieß er sie unsanft auf sein Bett. Bevor er zu ihr kam, umgab er sein Zimmer noch mit einem Silencio und einem Riegelzauber, damit sie ungestört er entkleidete sich selbst und kam zu ihr. Dann überschritt er die Schwelle zum Erwachsen werden, noch immer wütend, aber auch einer gewissen Abscheu vor sich selbst. Warum tat er das? Wollte er Pansy etwas beweisen, oder sich selbst? Immer mehr Fragen, immer schneller... er kam erst wieder in die Realität zurück, als Pansy kam...ihr Gesicht verzerrt und tränenüberströmt. Sie sank schwer atmend zurück ins Bett, auch Draco kam. Er war fertig und entfernte sich einfach aus ihr. Sie schien langsam wieder normal zu atmen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er sie richtig. Ihre Brüste, die sich mit jedem Atemzug hoben und senkten, die geröteten Wangen... er hasste sich dafür. Hasste sich für seine Unbeherrschtheit, seinen Zorn, doch ihm fiel etwas auf. Er ging mit seinem Gesicht ganz nahe an das ihre und schaute ihr in die Augen. Mit irgendetwas schien er Pansy erschrocken zu haben, denn sie versuchte von ihm zurückzuweichen. Er stand auf und -ja- er hasste sie verdammt noch mal...die ganze Welt und sich am meisten. "Steh auf". Er sagte es betont kalt und Pansy leistete direkt Folge. Wortlos warf er ihr seinen Umhang hin. "Draco...das war...wow...".Es schien ihr tatsächlich sogar gefallen zu haben. Sie ekelte ihn an. "Geh! Es ist vorbei mit uns". Er wollte gehen als sie neben ihm stand, ohne dass er ihr kommen bemerkt hätte. Ein Flüstern "Draco...du bist wirklich kalt wie Eis...".Er ließ sie stehen...

Danach hatten sich die beiden gemieden. Sie hatte ihren Zweck erfüllt.


End file.
